


Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?

by XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Stormpilot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper/pseuds/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Tumblr prompt "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?", as requested by anon.</p><p>As always, feel free to comment with any feedback/corrections/thoughts you have! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?", as requested by anon.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment with any feedback/corrections/thoughts you have! :)

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

“What?” Poe jumps. He can feel his pulse begin to race.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Finn repeats calmly, seeming genuinely curious.

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about, buddy.” He’s sweating nervously now. _Great, just great._ How had he let this happen? 

It started when Finn was still in his coma. Poe had been sitting by his bedside, just keeping him company, and before he left he leaned down and kissed Finn on the forehead. He didn’t know why he did it. It just felt… right. After that it became something of a habit, a gentle kiss on Finn’s forehead as he slept on in his coma as a sort of goodbye, another when he got back from a mission and Finn was already asleep in the room they shared as a sort of hello, or another when Finn fell asleep in his arms after he talked him down from a nightmare, like an act of comfort, but for Finn or himself, he was never sure.

But apparently Finn hadn’t been asleep, at least not every time.

What was he supposed to tell him? Wait, what had he asked again? In his panic he clung to the knowledge that Finn knew he kissed him when he thought he was asleep, but what was the sentence? Because if he was remembering correctly, it almost seemed like…

“What did you say?” he breathes.

“Why don’t you ever kiss me when I’m awake? Or, at least, when you know I’m awake.”

“Um… do—do you want me to kiss you?”

Finn blinks. “And here I thought I was being obvious.”

Well, now that he thought about it there _may_ have been a few hints. The way Finn sat right next to him every time they ate, their legs and torsos pressed together, even though there was plenty of space on both sides of Poe. How he held Poe’s hand every chance he got, whether it was during a briefing or walking down the corridors or even just sitting in their room talking. Sometimes he would even catch Finn staring at him, eyes lingering particularly on his lips. 

Poe had noticed these things, of course, but he was always able to find some alternative explanation for Finn’s actions. (He wasn’t used to being able to have contact with people, and he just found the touch comforting. Or maybe he held his hand because he was worried he’d get lost in the Resistance base. He was new here, after all. And of course he’d tend to stare, he had always been surrounded by people in helmets, being able to see everyone’s faces was something he was still growing accustomed to.)

Poe’s friends had noticed too, telling him that it was obvious Finn was into him, but he tried to ignore them, thinking they must be imagining things, and if they were wrong he really didn’t want to know.

Only, they hadn’t been wrong. Was that what Finn was saying?

“I don’t understand…” Poe says, not daring to believe, at least not until he knows for sure. He doesn’t think he could take getting his hopes up only to have them dashed. But it’s a bit too late for that, he supposes.

Finn rolls his eyes, but with a fond expression on his face. “Maybe you’ll understand this, flyboy.” He closes the space between them and, placing a hand on either side of Poe’s face, kisses him. Poe’s taken by surprise, but he returns the kiss almost immediately.

After a while, Poe smiles and pulls back a tiny bit, murmuring against Finn’s lips, “How long have you felt like this?”

“Hmm, when was the last time we were in a TIE fighter together?”

“When we escaped from the First Order, the day we met.”

“Oh, right. Since then.” Finn grins.

Poe laughs. “Me too.”

“Well, kriff. You’re telling me we could have been doing this the whole time?”

“I’m afraid so. We’ve gotta make up for lost time.”

“I’m not complaining,” Finn says as Poe recaptures his lips with his.


End file.
